


Pronunciation

by GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, M/M, Shinteni, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku/pseuds/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku
Summary: Noah Dorgias visits Japan to see the JPN team play. SPOILERS UNTIL CHAPTER 207





	

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS LOTS OF SPOILERS
> 
> BASED ON WHAT HAPPENED UNTIL SHINTENI CHAPTER 207
> 
> I need more material of this pair, please gimme.

**Pronunciation**

This was the first time Noah had left the country since he had lost his eyesight. The traveling was an exercise in patience, he hated when others tried to treat him as a disabled man, even if he was one. He reached for his brother’s arm while entering the audience area; he could feel the people in front making space for them to pass, it had been over two years he could not see, but he still could feel the air moving fast in front of him, of all the Japanese’s giving them space to pass.

He and J.J. reached their sits; his brother would narrate the entire game for him. He had insisted on this trip after J.J. told him a middle schooler had defeated his strategy, even if he could not watch the game, he wanted to feel the energy of the court, somehow he believed that would help he understand why they had lost that match.

“It seems the man that defeated us will not play today, I don’t see him on the court.” J.J. said.

“Who is this person?” Noah asked. The doubts he had on the previous week all came to his head at that moment. He had avoided those due to the anger of seeing his strategy ruined and his team defeated. It did not matter he didn’t play on the team, it was still his team, and he needed to know who was the person that defeated them, he knew his tennis skills, he had researched enough on that before the match so his question was broader and his brother knew it, his question was a curiosity of what type of person had broken his perfect strategy.

“Is just some rich kid. I thought he was not very bright at start, but ended up being surprised by the tactics he used to beat us. He talks in a very pompous and annoying way, also.” His brother answered.

When he finished the sentence, Noah could hear someone sitting beside his brother and saying in a loud tone.

“Anh I thought you would have better words to say about me after my team defeating yours, Dorgias.” The voice he heard was very deep, with an accentuated Japanese accent but very proficient in English, it sounded nice on Noah’s ears, way too nice.

“Why aren’t you playing today, Atobe?” J.J. asked on a rash tone, Noah could notice the anger tension between the deep voiced man and his brother was very much real.

“Hn, my magnificent self is giving the chance for others to play today. Who is that sitting beside you?” The way he spoke the “magnificent” stuck on Noah’s head like glue and somehow he wanted to ask him to repeat that just so he could hear it again. Maybe it was his accent, or his presence.

“This is my brother, Noah Dorgias, he is the genius behind the Australia team.” Noah stood his hand to greet Atobe, waiting for the pause that would happen when the other noticed he could not see. The pause always happened when he met someone new, it was a way of everybody to remind him just how pitiful and disabled he was.

But with this Atobe man, there was no pause.

“Hn, nice to meet you Noah Dorgias, I am Keigo Atobe.” The man held his hand like a usual handshake would feel, since he had lost his vision, this was the first time a stranger did not treat him with softness and care, but like a proper human being. The Japanese boy hand was not hard or trying to squeeze his, it was just a common handshake and Noah had missed receiving common handshakes.

The way Atobe spoke his name also stuck, it was No-ah on a very heavy Japanese accent that he tried to hide, but Noah decided he enjoyed that pronunciation.

“Nice to meet you Keigo Atobe, my brother will narrate the games for me today, you are welcome to join us if you so wish.” Noah said giving back a small smile, he enjoyed very much the way that Atobe treated him.

He heard a small gasp, probably coming from Atobe’s mouth and no straight answer, this time, there was a pause, but somehow Noah didn’t feel it was a pitiful pause.

Suddenly, his brother loud voice cut the atmosphere.

“Why are you fucking staring at my brother, Atobe?”


End file.
